Center of Attention
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: In which Weiss lets slip a personal secret, Ruby is more like Yang than anyone could have imagined, and Zwei gets jealous. Or, the night Ice Flower blossoms. Yuri, Ruby x Weiss, smexiness. Tsundere!Weiss.


**Pairings:** Ruby x Weiss

 **Warnings:** Yuri, tsundere!Weiss (which is pretty much canon anyway), cuteness, cuteness, cuteness. Also fingering.

 **Disclaimer:** It's happened, everyone. Yes, Lemony Yuri Snicket has at long last been introduced to RWBY. This is the first of many RWBY lemons to come, and I may even have just a massive fic where I just do a whole bunch of different pairings each chapter. But that remains to be seen. Regardless, I am very excited to get this lemon done. Please note that I do not own RWBY, its plot, or its characters. All of these are the property of the late Monty Oum (may he rest in heaven peacefully, knowing Season 3 Chapter 12 made me rage) and of the RoosterTeeth channel on YouTube.

* * *

Center of Attention

There was a lot that Weiss Schnee could handle. She was fine with stabbing humongous monsters between the eyes with a thin sword and watching as they died painfully. She could bear through Yang's many terrible puns with... minimal suffering, given the appropriate time to concentrate. The young heiress could even handle the fact that one of her team members was a Faunus - - a member of the race which had been killing Schnees for ages to come, a race she'd been successfully raised to hate after many painful punishments for attempting to show kindness to them.

But if there was one thing Weiss absolutely could _not_ handle, then it would definitely have to be how ridiculously sexy her partner, Ruby Rose, was.

Okay, Weiss mused as she sat in her dorm watching Ruby play fetch with her dog, Zwei. So maybe Ruby wasn't really _sexy_ sexy. Her bust wasn't exactly anything to write home about, and she didn't have a very defined figure yet (being fifteen could do that to a person, although admittedly, she still had a very nice ass). But still, the way Ruby smiled and laughed just set Weiss off to no end, and the white-haired seventeen-year-old couldn't help but love how adorable the girl was. Weiss was positive that there was simply nothing about Ruby Rose that she did not like. Oh, what she could do to that beautiful body...

"Weiss?"

The adorable mention of her name shook the heiress out of her fantasies of Ruby, and she came back to reality with a fierce blush. Ruby was poking her curiously, tilting her head. "Why were you staring at my butt just now?" she asked innocently.

Weiss's face flushed even deeper. She hadn't meant for Ruby to see that. "S-Shut up!" she snapped out of habit, regretting it immediately when Ruby flinched. "I... wasn't staring at you."

"Yeah, you were. You looked lost in thought."

Sometimes her damned team leader could be too observant for her own good. "I most certainly was not thinking about you, if that's what you're insinuating!" Weiss protested with a huff. Of course, the high-and-might act was simply that - - an act to try and distract the redhead. She couldn't love Ruby, because it was simply wrong. Ruby was her partner, her team leader, and most importantly, her best and first friend. No matter how much Weiss wanted to feel Ruby writhing in pleasure beneath her, she couldn't risk sacrificing their friendship by scaring Ruby if she didn't love her back.

"I didn't say anything about thinking about me, though," said Ruby, and she booped Weiss's nose with her pointer finger. "So that means you _were_ thinking about me, weren't you!? Aww, you're so cute, Weiss!"

"S-Shut up! You sound too much like Yang now," Weiss grumbled, refusing to look Ruby in the eyes.

The girl sneaked her arms around the heiress for a surprise hug, which sent Weiss sputtering in surprise. "Well, she is my sister, you know," Ruby pointed out. "We're more similar than people think at first."

Huh. She hadn't thought about it before, but now that Ruby mentioned it, the heiress had noticed a shocking amount of similarities between the two sisters. They liked a lot of the same foods, the same books, the same shows, and even (in the wee hours of the night when they thought no one was awake and they could listen to it quietly without anyone getting disturbed, leaving Weiss a blushing mess unable to speak from embarrassment) a lot of the same porn. The latter had shocked Weiss the most when she first realized the digital groaning and moaning was not coming from Yang's bed, one night, but her partner's.

"OK, I can see your point," she said, blushing madly and desperately steering her mind in safer directions. She swallowed nervously. "So, uh, about Blake and Yang... when are they gonna be back again?" She cleared her throat. "S-Soon, right?"

Ruby smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Actually, the movie's a particularly long one," the redhead said. "It won't be done for another two hours, and they were planning on having dinner together after that. You know how they get on their dates." She whooped and threw her arms in the air in a victorious fist-pump. "We've got the entire night to ourselves!"

The entire night, without any interruptions?

 _Hoo boy._ Weiss swallowed and looked anywhere but at Ruby. _How the hell am I expected to keep my hands off of Ruby until the morning?_

"Anyway," Ruby was saying conspiratorially, "but don't try to change the subject on me, now, Weiss. What were you thinking about?"

"I... I was - -"

Her partner hummed and tilted her ear more towards Weiss. "I can't hear you!"

"I..." Weiss clenched her bedsheets into her fist. That face was just too adorable, that delicious smirk that Ruby could somehow make look so innocent yet suggestive at the same time! Weiss' lips felt slippery as butter, sure to spill everything - - and finally, they did. "Oh, alright, fine!" Weiss snapped, the words streaming from her without her thinking about it. "I was staring at your ass!"

"My butt?" Ruby blinked, then blushed. She clearly hadn't been expecting that. "Y-You... Weiss, do you... _like_ me? Like that?"

Weiss sputtered. "I... well, er... u-uh, I..."

The poor girl looked crestfallen. She clearly thought that Weiss' hesitation meant that she didn't actually like her, and seeing that sparked a strange hope in the heiress. If she was disappointed, then did Ruby _want_ Weiss to be in love with her? Because Weiss was most certainly in love with her partner, no matter what she tried to tell herself. And if Ruby reciprocated those feelings... well, then, that just made everything a million times easier.

With a sudden surge of strength, Weiss said, "N-No, I mean, Ruby, I do! I love you, Ruby!" Then she blushed and glanced away again, her eyes flicking between her partner and the wall. "I... l-love you..."

There was a brief pause - - an agonizing moment of truth where Ruby's brain registered Weiss's embarrassed but honest statement, and for that time, the silver-haired Huntress was deathly afraid of complete rejection.

Then...

"Weiss, you... love me?" repeated Ruby, a delighted smile unlike any Weiss had ever seen before spreading across her face. "I... oh my gosh, Weiss, I... I can't believe it!" With an excited squeak, a ridiculously happy Huntress-in-training wrapped her partner in a bear of a hug, leaving the other gasping for air. "I've been waiting so long... I've wanted you to say that since the forest, Weiss! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

The heiress's cheeks flushed. She'd never seen Ruby so happy - - or at least, not for a while. Lately Ruby had seemed a little down, and now Weiss thought she understood why. Could she have thought that Weiss didn't return her affections, and was that the cause for her melancholy? Whatever the case, Weiss couldn't help but flush at Ruby's eagerness for her love. Unsure of how exactly to react, the white-haired girl's arms slowly lifted, and she stepped forward inch by inch, to wrap her partner in a warm hug.

Surprised, Ruby hesitated for just a moment, then returned the hug with such ferocity that the all Weiss's air was nearly punched from her lungs.

"Too - - hard - - can't - - b-breathe!" choked Weiss, panicked.

"Oh, sorry," Ruby said, blinking cutely and stepping out of the hug. Weiss was left bending over, panting heavily to try and get her breath back. The team leader of RWBY grinned. "You know, you're really cute when you're trying to hug, though, Weiss."

"S-Shut up! I'm not cute!"

"Yes you are, Weiss."

"Stupid... idiot!" Weiss automatically snapped, then immediately felt bad. "Um... sorry. That was kinda... force of habit. You're not stupid... or an idiot. I didn't mean to say that to you."

Ruby paused a moment. Then a wide grin spread across her face again, and she giggled, the laughter ringing in Weiss's ears like bells. "See?" she said, moving in so close that Weiss could swear their lips were only millimeters away. "Like I said... cute."

And then, quite suddenly, Weiss's mouth melted into Ruby's own, and they kissed. The heiress, not expecting this remarkable turn of events, released a small, unintentional squeak against Ruby's lips. But the team leader's maneuvers were so skilled that soon Weiss found herself closing her eyes and leaning into the kiss, her knees wobbling with unimaginable pleasure and happiness. Never in a million years had she ever thought she would reach this point - - the point where Ruby's lips would wrap around her own, tongues sliding into each other's mouths, hot breath exchanging between them. She quickly lost herself in the moment.

After a blissful eternity Weiss wished would never end, Ruby pulled back for air, panting adorably.

"You're... a good kisser," said Weiss breathlessly. Her vision felt hazy, her legs weak and unbalanced. Bed seemed like a very attractive place to be at the time.

Ruby's eyes followed Weiss's gaze to the bed. She looked back at the flustered girl with the sort of grin Weiss thought she'd never see her new lover wear. "Want to take this under the covers?" she hissed against Weiss' ear, and Weiss shuddered at the thought. Not a bad kind of shudder, though.

"...Yes, please," gasped Weiss, and Ruby's smile twisted into a smirk.

Before the glyph-user could make another move, Ruby had already tackled her to the bed, knocking the two of them through the air and tangling them in Weiss's sheets.

"Clothes. Off. Now," Ruby groaned against her lover's lips as their lips embraced in another hot kiss.

"Mm... hm..." moaned Weiss, unable to make a fully coherent reply.

Ruby pulled away again long enough for both of them to disrobe themselves. Things were moving at such a fast pace that Weiss could hardly believe it, but then, this was really fairly normal when Ruby was concerned. Her Semblance dictated pretty much everything she did.

Ruby's eyes raked over her new girlfriend's creamy, pristine body. She took in all she could, and Weiss found herself relaxing into Ruby's gaze, letting her view everything she desired - - which was every inch of Weiss. The heiress had never known her face could feel so hot as a result of someone's eyes. A nervous lump in her throat was forming as Ruby snuggled up beside Weiss in the spooning position, their naked bodies intoxicatingly warm against one another. How things had ended up like this escaped Weiss's memory at the moment, but she didn't really care. Her main focus was on the increasingly enjoyable sensation of Ruby's small breasts pressing against her sweaty back.

"Mm, Weiss, your body's so warm," sighed Ruby contentedly. "You're beautiful."

A furious blush stole across Weiss's cheeks. "I-I'm not beautiful, stupid! You're the cute one..."

"Nope!" Ruby said in an adorably simple, yet sagely manner. "Beautiful!"

One teasing hand slipped under Weiss's arm and began tracing circles against the smooth skin of her bare belly. Weiss's breath hitched, and she unconsciously leaned into the touch, catlike. Ruby giggled and bent into Weiss's body, her lips curling around the girl's ear and sucking gently. The heiress couldn't help but to release a quiet moan at that.

Somewhere on the floor, Zwei gave a couple short barks. Strange - - Weiss had almost forgotten about the adorable little corgi. Not many things could make that happen.

"Aw, don't feel lonely, Zwei!" Ruby laughed. "I'll give you a good petting before I put you to bed, alright?"

A couple disappointed barks followed, with an annoyed whine rising up after them. But evidently Zwei gave into his master's wishes, because Weiss saw the black corgi trot reluctantly under one of the team's desks and curl up in a cute, furry ball.

"Your dog's jealous of me," Weiss observed, tilting her head in humor.

Ruby giggled. "He can get that way sometimes when me and Yang hang over people too much. Zwei's just a big ol' cutie cutie. And an attention hog."

A disgruntled grumble rose up from under the desk, and Weiss giggled too, though the laughter quickly turned into a gasp of unexpected pleasure as Ruby suddenly flicked her fingers over Weiss's right breast. She gulped down another moan; Ruby's hand had found purchase over her boob's peak, two fingers moving to pinch the pert nipple they found there. Weiss shuddered and clenched the bedsheets in her hands.

"But you know," said Ruby huskily - - a tone of voice Weiss thought she'd never hear from the innocent leader, "you're the center of my attention right now, Weiss."

"Mm... you don't know how sexy that was," gulped Weiss, clenching her legs together.

Grinning, Ruby pinched Weiss's breast from behind, and the girl had to bite back a moan. The redhead rolled the hard nipple between her fingers, stretching it out and flicking her thumb back and forth over it rapidly. Weiss grunted her approval. After just a minute of this teasing, sounds that even the heiress didn't know she could make began escaping her lips. Her breathing was getting faster, and she could feel her heart rate increasing. Her core felt like someone had set it on fire, except in a pleasurable sort of way, and her legs were wet and sticky.

"I need more," Weiss gasped at last, while Ruby traced random patterns across her skin with her free hand. "Please - - _ahh!_ \- - give more to me, Ruby, I feel so hot!"

"Where?" Ruby murmured, licking Weiss's ear and drawing a throaty moan from her.

"O-oooohhh... my... p..." the heiress hesitated. "Oh, come on, I am _not_ begging! Schnee's don't - -"

A hearty pinch of her nipple cut her protest off quicker than one could say _Blake is a cat_.

"If you don't tell me where you need it," Ruby growled huskily, "I won't be able to know where to give it to you."

"Seriously!?" Weiss protested, face completely red. Ruby's hand had trailed down to the bottom of her waist, brushed just above the area she needed it to be, and then, to spite her, swiped back all the way up her body. Weiss growled in need. "You _know_ where I need it, Ruby just... do it!"

Ruby was having none of it. "Uh-uh! Sorry Weiss, but you gotta tell me!"

"F-Fine!" The heiress huffed impatiently, squirming into Ruby's body. "I need it in my... my... p-p-"

"Yeees?" Ruby sighed leisurely. She twirled Weiss's long, silvery hair around her finger, and even _that_ felt extremely good. Not pleasurable, per se, but Weiss definitely enjoyed feeling her girlfriend play with her hair.

Weiss somehow managed to stammer her way through the last word. "M-m-my... pussy! There! Now just... give it to me there, alright!? G-geez! Stupid moron!"

"Ah, so that's where!" Ruby giggled, and her hand once again lowered inch by inch, teasingly trailing against inflamed skin. Weiss writhed beneath her touch, yearning for those dastardly fingers to just go where she needed it most. "Here, right?" said her girlfriend, and Weiss's eyes opened in pure, blissful shock as she finally brushed across the top of Weiss's folds.

"OhmyOumyes," Weiss howled, literally shaking at the touch. "Please please please don't stop _ever_."

"Don't worry, I'm not pulling out any time soon," Ruby assured her from behind, stroking a finger along the top of Weiss's core while dipping another finger into the drenched folds. "You like this, don't you? Feeling your team leader penetrate your sopping pussy while playing with your cute little nipple?"

The dirty talk only came to Weiss's ears distantly, like Ruby was talking at the other end of a very long tunnel. Even so, it still managed to turn her on even more than she already was, and her love juices noticeably increased in quantity. Ruby smirked against Weiss's back as she shook and writhed with each stroke, each thrust of the fingers deep within her. The girl could hardly talk anymore, she was so lost in the sex. Endless streams of curses started flowing from Weiss like her own wetness. Ruby allowed herself a small giggle at the normally cool, collected Weiss's helplessness. It was a remarkable difference from the young woman's normal countenance, a totally new side of her that Ruby felt honored to be the first to see. And she was quite obviously the first to see it, since Weiss was obviously so close to orgasm after only several minutes of sex.

"Ruby... Ruby... Oh, fuck, Ruby..." said Weiss thoughtlessly, random bursts of highly inappropriate language following. The sensations she felt were indescribable. The closest thing she would be able to compare it to, later, would be electricity coursing throughout her system, setting all her nerves on highest sensitivity. A delicious pool of heat rose up in her cunt, spreading quickly across her entire body.

"Oh, Ruby, more, I'm so fucking close, please, _moreeee_!" Weiss gasped, unconsciously bucking against Ruby's touch.

"Almost there, eh?" Ruby giggled, and decided to stop teasing the girl and let her taste top pleasure. "Alright, then, I'm adding another finger, okay?"

"Ohfuckyes," Weiss said in a single breath, her body shivering at the thought.

At last, a third finger dipped into Weiss, joining two of its brethren in the pleasure of the young Miss Schnee. Meanwhile, Ruby herself leaned over Weiss's, shoulder, tilting her head down to suck up her girlfriend's breast in her mouth, licking and lapping at the pert nipple. The heiress hadn't been expecting that, and her pussy clamped around Ruby's three fingers as she howled in pure pleasure. Her ears rang and her vision went foggy.

It was finally enough to push Weiss over the final ledge. She at last scaled the mountain of pleasure Ruby had given her, and her soaked pussy simply exploded. Weiss screamed, her hands flying up to dig into Ruby's hair and hold the younger girl's head against her breast. The team leader didn't let up, either; she continued to suck her lover's sore nipple and rub Weiss's clit clear through her climax, only heightening the mind-numbing pleasure wracking her. Weiss moaned helplessly, screaming Ruby's name over and over, until her orgasm finally dwindled to a close one minute later.

As awareness slowly returned to Weiss, her vision gradually returned, and her ears stopped ringing. Her breathing slowed to a somewhat normal rate, and her heart no longer felt like it might race right out of her chest. She simply lay there, stomach rising and falling with each intake of much-needed oxygen, and her legs completely soaked in her own cum. Ruby slipped her fingers out of her pussy, and Weiss saw that they were completely soaked and sticky.

Even as Weiss watched in embarrassed awe, Ruby let her lover's nipple fall out of her mouth, brought her hand up to said mouth, and licked sensationally. "Mmmm," she said as she sucked her fingers dry. "Essence of Weiss."

"S-Shut up, idiot!" the other girl gulped, blushing and a little turned on again. "G-Geez... S-Stop trying to be sexy!" What she didn't add was, _Because goddamit, it's freaking working._

Ruby's eyes locked with Weiss's own, and the girl's blush only reddened.

"Like I said," Ruby decided, a playful smile spreading across her lips, "adorable."

Weiss opened her mouth, intending to say something snappy and savage, but what instead came out was, "Ruby, I fucking love you."

The smile that followed was so bright Weiss wished she had sunglasses. "I love you too, Weiss!" said Ruby happily, and Weiss knew that she was never letting this girl go. Not for the universe.

* * *

 **Jealous Zwei is jealous. Ah well, he'll have to get over the fact that his master's found a new love of her life, because this couple ain't breaking up any time soon!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this new story from _moi._ I haven't written anything for a while, and I've got a few requests backed up, but I figured writing something that I wanted to see might spark inspiration for other stories I'm currently working on. *cough* requests *cough* _One of the Girls_ *cough* _The Chosen One Has Knockers_ *cough***

 **Anyway, if you liked this little lemon, feel free to follow and/or favorite for more to come, and if you really liked, why not throw me a little review? I really appreciate all the support I get from you guys and it does help motivate me to write more (despite my admittedly frozen updating schedule). I read and consider each review I get, so if you want to see something from me, the best way to let me know is to toss me a review.**

 **Happy reading! -Lemony Yuri Snicket**


End file.
